game_of_thrones_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza
Eliza is a smallfolk and prostitute at The Merry Mermaid. History Background Eliza was born to thrall parents on the island of Orkmont. Bethanny took an interest in her during a visit on the island because of her blonde hair and half-Lyseni heritage, and at the age of seven Eliza went off to work as a cleaning girl in the Merry Mermaid on Harlaw. She learned the tools of the trade by watching and sitting in on sessions, and also taught herself how to read, write, and sew. While heading back from market one day, Eliza came across a child beggar, and gave her some coin. She noticed the dagger obscured by the girl's dress, and mentioned that she could sell it for a good price. The girl, proud that she made it herself, refused and mentioned that she used to work in the smithy near Kraemer's Bay. Eliza pointed out that the smithy lay unused, and convinced the girl, Dagny, to continue her work. The girls became best friends soon after, and Eliza even managed to convince Bethanny to have Dagny arm their guards. At the age of fifteen, Eliza began work as a prostitute. She quickly became popular due to her wit, talent for conversation, and role-playing ability -- particularly as the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen. In a few short years she worked her way up to be Bethanny's right-hand lady, helping to handle affairs at the brothel when Bethanny could not. Eliza also helped Dagny move into the brothel, convincing Bethanny that Dagny's presence in the cursed "Red Room" would bring lost profit into the business. After Dagny's work in the seized smithy was discovered by the landlord and The Merry Mermaid threatened, Eliza made sure all of the guards were prepared against the thugs he had hired to drag Dagny out. She also helped ease the anger of said thugs after they found out that the task would not be as easy as the landlord made them believe, and gained loyal customers as a result. After the Salt War broke out in 372 AC, Eliza made sure that her girls would be safe from the sieges that befell Harlaw from the Greyjoy loyalists. The Merry Mermaid officially supports the cause of Siegfried Harlaw, but not out of any true loyalty. The same is true for Eliza, who has read many books on the exploits of ladies, princesses, and queens, and how they survived their surroundings in times of war. Personality Though Eliza is half-Lyseni, she has never visited the homeland of her father. She does like the thought of traveling, of rising above the station she currently is at, but Eliza does not hate where she is now. She is grateful to those who have supported her growth, especially Bethanny, and holds a fierce love for her friends, especially Dagny. Eliza considers her profession to be more than just prostitution -- she gathers intelligence, whispers in the ears of men, and learns the ways of the world beyond just the Iron Islands from their responses. Eliza was raised ironbon, but she considers herself to be opportunistic. If the way of the ironborn is to end, she will gladly embrace the new without complaint. After all, she cannot be a conqueror, so she must be a loyal follower. Eliza enjoys reading very much, having taught herself and then been schooled on the finer points of grammar by Bethanny. Though she be smallfolk, her striking and confident personality leads many to whisper that she could be an incredible rock wife, heritage be damned.Category:Characters